5 sens
by Vert.Framboise.Rouge.Citron
Summary: L'ouïe, la vue, l'odorat, le goût, le toucher... Si tu savais tous mes sens qui sont en éveil quand je suis face à toi...


**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui mettent des reviews à mon autre 'fic… Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir ! Bah voilà c'est un POV Edward et c'est beaucoup plus sérieux que « le mariage de ses rêves »…C'est tout… ENJOY !**

**5 SENS**

**LA VUE**

**Je te vois et toi, Envy, tu ne nous vois pas, ni moi…ni l'amour que je te porte…C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très visible mais n'as-tu pas vu comme je te regarde ? Je ne regarde personne de cette manière, tu vois ? Non, tu ne vois que la haine que tu portes à moi et ma famille, et celle que je fais semblant de te porter pour sauver les apparences…les apparences. Le seul défaut que j'ai jamais trouver aux deux perles violettes dans lesquelles mes yeux se sont si souvent perdus, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas voir au-delà des…apparences. Je te vois courir vers moi, que vas-tu me faire ?**

**LE TOUCHER **

**Attaque-moi, je t'en supplie, en ce moment je veux pouvoir te toucher, sentir ta peau sur ma peau, ou même sur le métal de mon automail… J'aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer contre moi, presser mes lèvres contre les tiennes… Tu te rapproches encore un peu plus et chacun de tes pas me fait souffrir, car je sais que bien qu'aussi proche de moi sois-tu, je ne pourrai jamais rompre le peu de distance qui nous séparera encore. Tu te précipites sur moi et ton poing entre en contact avec ma joue. Je veux que ce moment dure des années, que je ne garde que le souvenir de ta main effleurant ma peau, mais il faut bien que le temps continue, que ce poing s'enfonce un peu plus dans mon visage… La douleur que tu me fais ressentir physiquement, je m'en fous… Si tu savais comme mon cœur est serré, trop à l'étroit dans mon corps parce que tu y prends toute la place, Envy… Tu remplis mon cœur, ma tête, mon esprit, mon corps…moi…Je ne suis fait que de toi mon amour… Au moins je suis satisfait…Tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit dans mes pensées.**

**L'OUIE **

**Tu m'as écouté… Peut-être l'as-tu fait inconsciemment, ou peut-être m'as-tu entendu… Je n'en sais rien, moi, en tout cas, moi, je t'écoute. Et je t'entends, tu me parles, tu me dis :**

**« Alors, le minus, on fait moins le malin, hein ? »**

**Tu parles tout seul, tu sais ? Je ne te répondrai pas. Pour rien au monde je ne troublerai le son de ta voix, pour rien au monde je ne troublerai ce silence : juste pour que ta voix aie un écho et que je puisse l'entendre à nouveau … Elle est si enivrante, cette voix, je pourrai l'écouter en boucle pendant des heures… Elle est autant chaude et sensuelle que froide et distante… Elle te va si bien, c'est tout à fait toi… Je pense que c'est pour ça que je l'aime tellement, parce qu' elle reflète ton image… Tu t'accroupis à ma droite et tu te penches vers mon cou… Je perçois ton murmure :**

**« Ca t'a sonné… Edward ? »**

**Oui, mais pas pour ce que tu crois… Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Si tu savais l'effet que ça m'a fait de t'entendre le prononcer… Non, de t'entendre le susurrer au creux de mon oreille… Tu es si sensuel, Envy…**

**LE GOUT**

**Une douce sensation se fait sentir à la commissure de mes lèvres, ta langue entreprend apparemment de découvrir ma bouche et ses alentours… A quel jeu joues-tu ? Explique m'en les règles : j'aimerais pouvoir y jouer également, mais attention, je suis très mauvais joueur… Arrête-toi, ne vas pas plus loin, non pas ma bouche… s'il te plaît**

**« Envy… je… **

**-Chuuut… » **

**Ne fais pas ça, ne m'embrasse pas… Je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de répondre à ton baiser, ne m'oblige pas à te montrer mon attirance pour toi…trop tard.**

**J'aimerais te demander pourquoi tu l'as fait, mais tes lèvres font barrage à mes paroles. Pour quelles raisons devrais-je les quitter ? Il est vrai que je n'en ai aucune , elles ont un goût vraiment incroyable, de toute ma vie, je n'ai sûrement jamais goûter d'aliment aussi bon. Elles sont sucrées, un peu piquantes également… Tu t'écartes :**

**« Apparemment ça te plaît, fullme… »**

**Ma main se glisse dans tes cheveux et t'attire soudainement vers moi : j'en redemande… Tes yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise, je le sais, je peux décrire chacun de tes mouvements. Tu te penches un peu plus vers moi et plaques tes mains contre mon torse, elles sont inhabituellement chaudes, c'est étrange… Comme le rythme des battements de ton cœur, d'habitude si calmes, là, ils sont irréguliers et si forts, je les sens au travers de ta poitrine collée à la mienne…**

**L'ODORAT**

**Je délaisse tes lèvres pour ton cou et y enfouis ma tête le plus possible, te serrant comme pour t'étouffer, mais je ne le ferais pas… Quoique ça pourrait régler une grande partie de mes problèmes, mais non… Je me colle à toi encore un peu plus et m'imprègne de ton odeur si … particulière, si …étourdissante… J'hume ta peau, la mordillant par instant. De ton côté, tes mains explorent mon dos, en parcourant chaque recoin avec minutie. Tu n'es pas pareil, tu as quelque chose de changé dans tes gestes, ton attitude ou même ce regard… Je ne te le connaissais pas et pourtant j'y ai lu tant de choses… Je sais notamment que ce soir, ce n'est par provocation que tu as agis, ce n'est pas par provocation que tu as répondu à mes baisers, pas par provocation que tu m'as déshabillé et pas par provocation non plus que tu as crié mon nom quand nous avons fait l'amour… Mais c'était bien par envie… Voilà, c'est le matin, et je te regarde dormir, moi, je n'ai pas pu… J'ai eu peur toute la nuit de croiser ton regard. J'imagines que je ne pourrais pas y trouver la présence de ce sentiment si extraordinaire que moi j'éprouve pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je te sens bouger, tu vas te réveiller. Tu clignes des paupières plusieurs fois, poses ton regard vers moi et me souris. Je ne m'y attendais pas, je te rends ton sourire et détourne les yeux. Tu me déshabilles du regard, bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'on puisse être moins vêtu que je ne le suis en ce moment… Ampf ! Ne me serre pas si fort contre toi ! Enfin si, tu peux le faire, en fait ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire…continue… C'est vraiment agréable de te sentir contre moi, je sens ton cœur, je sens ton corps… J'en profite autant que je le peux, je recueille ce que je pensais être les derniers moments avec toi, car, bien sûr, dans quelques heures nous redeviendrons ennemis et tout recommencera … Enfin, c'est-ce dont j'étais persuadé jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte des mots que nous venions d'échanger, les plus beaux mots de la Terre. Ou, en tout cas, ceux qui m'ont fait le plus plaisir…**

**« Edward ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je t'aime … »**

**FIN**

**Merci, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et puis si vous pouviez mettre une pitite review, je serais trop contente…(Vous êtes pas obligée de mettre un truc vraiment intéressant, juste si vous aimez ou pas…)**


End file.
